


Would You Please Have Mercy On My Heart

by curiousloveable



Series: Mercy [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternative End, F/M, Fix-It, Romance, They survive, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousloveable/pseuds/curiousloveable
Summary: Against all odds, they survive the blast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rogue One spoilers if you haven't seen the movie yet.

_"Consuming all the air inside my lungs_

_Ripping all the skin from off my bones_

_I'm prepared to sacrifice my life_

_I would gladly do it twice"_

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jyn pulled Cassian along as they left the turbolift and stepped out onto the beach. He was leaning heavily on her and she could her his ragged breathing next to hear ear. His fall had looked terrible from her position further up and now he looked like was barely able to stand, let alone walk. Jyn dragged him onto the beach anyway but not very far, since there was nowhere to go anyway. The Death Star had already fired its weapon somewhere in the distance and the inevitable end was going to happen soon enough. They both knew that.

  
Cassian made a pained sound and Jyn lowered him down onto the sand carefully. She sat down next to him and looked around, noticing the destruction of the battle. She had not expected that their „little“ mission would turn into an actual full-blown fight between the Rebel Alliance and the Imperials. She had also not expected that the rebel fleet would come to their help after they had turned her plans down earlier.

  
Jyn looked over to Cassian. He looked pale and was holding his left side with one hand. Maybe he had broken one or two ribs on his fall down. Jyn felt a twinge of regret curse through her. She had basically dragged him into this mess even if they had done the right thing. Even if they had succeeded and given the rebellion a chance at fighting back. She had known back then, that their chances at survival were slim but she had been willing to risk her own life. Now that she realized how many rebels had lost their lives for the construction plans, she could not help but wonder about what they could have done differently.

  
At least she would not die alone. Jyn was prepared to die but she wished that they would have had more time to get to know each other. She basically knew nothing about Cassian. After what happened on Eadu she had been incredibly angry at him. The betrayal she had felt had hurt her more than she had expected given the fact that she hadn't really trusted him back then. Jyn had been glad when he had not attended the Council meeting, she had been too angry to face him. But when they had turned down her plan, she had felt deeply disappointed in the rebellion. And then Cassian had surprised her by putting his trust in Jyn. She had finally felt like she belonged somewhere, belonged to the rebellion. Like she was part of his team. Jyn was sure that Cassian did not trust others lightly. But he had taken a leap of faith with her and she knew that it was also his way to apologize for what happened on Eadu.

  
Now that they were sitting here, waiting for their end, she realized there was no one else she would rather have at her side in this moment. She had lost both her parents and Saw and now there was no one left in the galaxy whom she cared about, besides Cassian. And she did care about him. She did not know what had happened to the others of Rogue One, if they had been able to leave the planet, but she hoped that they were okay. If not, then maybe they would see them again in the afterlife, if something like that existed.

  
„Jyn.“ Cassian's voice ripped her out of her thoughts. She looked up and met his eyes. He was studying her with something like a small smile on his lips. „What are you thinking about?“ Jyn managed to smile back at him even though she could feel a lump in her throat. „I was just thinking that this is a very pretty place to die.“ she murmured and looked at the ocean in front of them. She had always liked the ocean, no matter on which planet she was. She was a good swimmer and had never felt afraid to dive as deeply as her lungs would allow her to. Looking at the waves crashing before them, she felt an idea coming up to her.

  
The blast from the Death Star was approaching them but it was impossible to tell how much time they had left. She felt something like hope building in her at the thought of maybe having a chance to survive this after all. She turned to Cassian and felt brave enough to grab his hand. He looked surprised but didn't pull away and instead closed his hand around hers. „Actually I might have an idea.“ She knew that she didn't sound very confident about it but she wanted to give Cassian the freedom of choice. He looked exhausted, bloody, and dirty and she didn't want to force even more pain on him. If he had made his peace and was prepared to die, she didn't want to take that from him. He furrowed his brows not quite understanding what Jyn was talking about.

  
„I trust you, Jyn Erso. If you have a plan I'd always take my chances with you.“ He smiled and she was unable to come up with a reply to that. She felt tears prick at her eyes at the faith he was putting in her but there was no time for this display of emotions. She stood up and pulled Cassian with her. He groaned in pain but did not complain. Jyn saw the shock wave coming at them and she started to wade into the water, helping Cassian along until they had to start swimming.

  
Cassian managed to follow her until she felt they were far enough from the shore. „We are going to dive, so take a deep breath.“ shesaid to him sensing that the blast would be there soon. He nodded and squeezed her hand underwater before letting go. Jyn took a deep breath and pushed herself under the surface.

  
The water was darker here than at the beach but she could see the ground a few feet below them. She started to swim pushing the water with her arms and legs trying to get down to the ground. The salt was burning in her eyes but she ignored the discomfort. There were some very large rocks at the bottom and she reached for the stony surface to hold herself steady as she looked for Cassian. He had managed to follow her down and she had no idea where he was taking that strength from. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her making him hold onto the rocks as well. The water was flowing much stronger around them and Jyn knew it was because of the shock wave coming closer.

  
She looked up just in time to see blinding white light fill up her view of the surface. The waves were pulling at them with an unexpected force and Jyn held onto the rocks as much as she could. She was afraid that Cassian would get lifted off to the surface but she couldn't look up to search for him. It was taking all of her strength to retain her hold and not let go.

  
Just when she was wondering how much longer she would be able to hold on, the light disappeared and the water seemed to calm down around them. Jyn looked up, letting go of the rocks, looking for Cassian. Horrified she realized that he wasn't next to her anymore. She almost gasped out in shock but managed to hold her breath just in time. She felt panic rising in her as she looked around, searching for him but he was nowhere to be seen and she was quickly running out of air. As fast as she could, she started to swim upwards.

  
Jyn broke the surface and gasped for air. She realized that it smelled of smoke and she started coughing, her eyes watering at the lack of oxygen. She didn't care though, her heart was beating faster than ever before, the panic making her head swim as she looked around but saw nothing but water. She needed to find Cassian. What if... what if he... Jyn took a deep breath and called for him as loud as she could “Cassian! Cassian!” There was no sound around her except for the wind and the waves. She called for him again and again, diving back down, looking under water, coming back up and swimming around in circles. She realized she was crying, swimming around aimlessly, looking for the rebel Captain.

  
This was so much worse than sitting on the beach, waiting for their end, but waiting for it together. If he had died and she had survived... The thought was far too painful to finish it and Jyn called out for him again, her voice hoarse from screaming and the salt and smoke in the air. She could feel her strength fading and she was contemplating between swimming back to the shore or just letting go of everything and let the water take her under. With her last strength she started to swim back to the beach, forcing her tired body to keep moving. She pushed slowly through the water, barely able to keep her head up, but moving forward anyway.

  
As the beach was coming closer, Jyn could see the destruction that the shock wave had left in its path. There were burning trees and smoking pieces of debris everywhere. The sand looked much darker than before and the water had pushed it back quite a bit.

  
As she was approaching the shore, she saw a familiar figure lying on the sand. For a moment that seemed like an eternity she could swear her heart stopped beating in her chest. Suddenly she found the strength to pick up her pace, swimming as fast as she could. Jyn stumbled out of the water and onto the beach, her heart beating painfully hard as she fell down on her knees next to the body.

  
“Cassian” she croaked and turned the man over onto his front, seeing his closed eyes. Tears were running down her cheeks and dropping onto the already wet sand below. “Cassian, please.” _Please be alive_ , she begged silently, pushing his wet hair back from his forehead with shaking hands, searching for a pulse at his neck. _Please, please, please! Force, help me!_ She waited and prayed, unsure if she would be able to detect a pulse with her shaking fingers even if there was one.

  
And then she felt a faint beat at her fingertips, and then another one, and another. The relief that washed over her was unbelievable. Jyn started laughing and crying at the same time, carefully touching over his face, feeling his breath on her hand. She thanked whatever higher power had granted her this miracle, whispering her gratitude over and over again under her breath.

  
After she had calmed down a little she carefully started shaking Cassian's shoulder, trying to rouse him. “Cassian. Come on, open your eyes.” she begged him, shaking him a little harder. She almost jumped out of her skin when he groaned and grimaced in pain. Jyn laughed and put her hands on either side of his face, holding his head gently and pressing their foreheads together. “Damnit Cass you gave me quite the scare.” she whispered to him and couldn't help but press a kiss to his hair. “Am I dead?” she heard him murmur and Jyn pulled back to look at him. His eyes were still closed and he was frowning. He opened his eyes, blinking against the light and then focusing on her face. “Jyn?” He whispered sounding surprised. She smiled down at him shaking her head almost fondly. “You are not dead, Cassian.” Well, except if they had both died, although she was pretty sure they had survived somehow, no matter how unlikely it seemed to her. The rebel Captain hummed thoughtfully, not moving but he was still looking at Jyn. “How?” he asked, sounding a little confused about the whole situation. “I'll explain it later.” Jyn said, sitting up and looking around.

  
They had survived, but what now? They were stranded here and it didn't look like there was going to be anyone coming to look for them anytime soon. The sky above them was empty, there were no ships anymore. Cassian was lying on the wet sand, his legs still in the water and both their clothes were soaked through. Jyn had no idea what they should do about their situation but she knew that she had to get Cassian out of the water.

  
She stood and walked up behind him, pulling him up under his arms and dragging him backwards, away from the beach. Cassian, who had been about to drift off into sleep again, groaned at the movement but didn't say anything. Jyn kept pulling him until they reached a dry patch of land and lowered him back down. The young woman thought it was quite ironic that the sun was still shining like nothing had happened here at all. At least it was dry and warm and so she didn't need to worry about them catching a cold while their clothes were drying.

  
Cassian was back asleep and Jyn felt a pull at her heart at the sight of him. She worried that he might have a concussion or something and maybe he should stay awake, but she couldn't feel any wounds on his head and so she let him sleep. She started to walk around, looking for something, anything useful that they might need for their survival. She didn't go far, always staying within view and earshot of Cassian in case he might wake up and call for her.

  
Most of the things she found were burned and useless. She carefully entered what looked like the wreckage of a ship and was now just a huge piece of burned up metal. Inside, pretty much everything had turned to ashes. Jyn didn't dare walk inside any further, afraid that the ship would crumble and bury her within. She made her way back to Cassian, her strength fading fast now that the adrenaline rush was over.

  
The sun had set to what must be noon. She lied down next to Cassian, pressing against his side to be as close as possible without hurting him. She was still unsure what his injuries actually entailed. She would just take a nap, regain her strength and then search for.... well for something. A way out of here maybe, or just something that would help them survive this. She was worried about Cassian's state of health, but there was nothing she could do about it right now. She carefully put her arm around him, feeling his chest rise and fall with his breathing. It calmed her down and reassured her that he was really there, next to her, alive. She closed her eyes and fell asleep before she could worry about anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I wrote this past 11pm so there are probably a lot of mistakes in this. If anyone wants to proof-read this for me, I'd be very happy about it :)  
> Also I usually don't write anything, so forgive me for the quality of my writing xD  
> I just really wanted to contribute something to this new pairing :)


End file.
